


The Lovers

by EmptyBliss



Series: The Lovers [1]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Caught, F/M, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Smut, risky places
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptyBliss/pseuds/EmptyBliss
Summary: Joseph Seed takes it upon himself to personally see to your cleansing.
Relationships: Joseph Seed/Reader
Series: The Lovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993540
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

_You believed in Joseph, you had your own ideas of what God was. But Joseph has shown you so much, he has opened your heart and eyes to the evils of the world. You saw his vision of a new world, and were more than glad to be a part of it. The Family and the project has accepted you when you were alone and lost. Joseph gave you hope, a future, even a certain... connection._

_"You won’t be alone any longer, please don’t feel that you’re lost. Because I can see, you are not broken. I believe you have a purpose. You don't have to believe in anything, you just need faith in yourself, as I do." Joseph spoke those words, and you tried to push through your tears, “I don’t think I’m worth it.” You felt him embrace you and hold you as you cried._

_“The pain you’re feeling is very familiar and you are so much more than you believe. I can show you that. Take me into your heart and I can show you that you are worthy.” It was almost a whisper but it changed so much. Making you leave your cursed life, and starting a new one. Living in Hope County for with Eden’s Gate. With Joseph Seed._

John’s been busy with confessions and it shows. Tonight there are more people here at The Cleansing Waters. The Project has been growing, which means your position could change. You've been watching carefully, trying to figure out the ins and outs. The Cleasings that went on were a bit exhausting to watch sometimes. Listening to John prattle the verses you’ve heard so much. You felt Faith yank your shirt a bit, and she whispers a bit “John never stops does he? I think he likes to hear himself talk.” She giggles in your ear. 

“He does like to make those marking videos, he loves the sound of his own voice. Probably kisses himself in the mirror, too.” You try to quietly tell her but laugh at the end. She laughs with you, and you jump when you feel someone’s hand on your shoulder. You turn to see Joseph behind you both and Faith hushes quickly. Avoiding his gaze, he looks to you with an almost stern gaze. 

“Good evening... Joseph.” You barely get the words out while he stares you down. He looks over to John, while he’s still going on from the Book of Joseph. “I hope you’re listening, child. You still have yet to perform your own cleansing and confession.” 

Your eyes go big at the statement. How could you forget! You try to put your best smile up and nod, “Yes Joseph. I’m sorry, I’m just…”

He cuts you off, “Please, don’t feel pressured. I don’t want you to feel forced… I would hope you’re comfortable and happy enough to feel like you’re ready for that next step.” Joseph gives you a warm smile when he finishes his sentence. You can feel your cheeks a bit red, even Faith tugs you when she notices. You try to keep a composure, “Yes Joseph I am very happy here… soon. When it’s not so busy…” you motion your hand around the crowd. It was just so many people and the thought of eyes on you just gave you more anxiety. Joseph looks and nods, “Yes I can see if it’s not the best time. And John does like to put on a little show.” He chuckles softly and your heart just flutters when his eyes meet yours.

You feel Joseph rub your shoulder, “If it makes you more comfortable… I can see to it personally. Your cleansing and confession that is.” His tone is soft and almost comforting. You look him in the eyes. You ponder the thought and bite your lip. It was something you needed to do and you’ve been putting it off. With a nod and smile, you agree, “Yes Joseph, I think that would be better. John can be… intense. And I’d… be more comfortable if you did it.” 

“If you’re sure then I’d be more than happy to share that with you.” He smiles once more and looks quickly to the crowd then back at you, “I’ll see you after the ceremony” And leaves to join John. You feel like you can finally breathe and Faith is almost teasing you about it. You just smile and shake your head at her.

Once a bit more time passes and the ceremony is over, you can see Joseph and John speaking closely. You do notice John take a couple of glances at you and you pray it’s friendly. You keep your head down and fidget a bit as you wait to the side. People leave and John walks over to you and you almost hold your breath, he gives that intense serious smirk. He speaks in an almost cold tone, “My brother believes he should see to your cleansing… I must be losing my touch.” He pats your shoulder and leaves. You look over to Joseph who has his back to you, while he waits for the others to leave. He’s staring into the waters and almost looks as if he’s praying. You wait a few more minutes when you’re both alone, then walk over to the river. You clear your throat, “Joseph… I’m sorry if I’m interrupting you. We can always do this another day..” 

Joseph turns and smiles sweetly, “Now is the best time, I was just… saying a little prayer.” He looks away for a moment and sighs, “We should begin.”

“It’s been some months since you’ve joined us. It’s good that you feel ready to take the next step. I’m glad you trust me enough.” Joseph continues to smile, but takes his vest off and lays it on the ground. Along with his glasses. 

You nod, “Yes I guess it’s time.” Your breath hitches in your throat when he removes his shirt. You’d think you’d be used to it by now, but you never are when you see him shirtless. And he is often. It kept you up at night, the sinful thoughts you had of him. You try to focus when he responds, “And I’m so grateful you’ve asked me too.”

“Yeah, it’s just John can be... a bit intense.”

Joseph chuckles, “Yes he can. I was hoping to get this moment with you.” He smirks at you, a smirk… that you don’t recognize. One that’s different and causes you to feel warm at your core.

You remove your coat and shirt. Leaving yourself in your tank top and jeans. It’s almost like you feel Joseph watching you and it’s a different look. He nods when you face him, “Are you ready? It’s a simple dip.” 

You give him a small shy smile, “Yes I am! I guess I should pack extra clothes.” A joke, but you really wished you did. His next answer shocks you, “Well… we could always just do this nude.”

Your face is hot and red, your breath starts becoming a little rapid. Is this happening? Wait this isn’t happening. Trying to get some words out, you stammer, “Joseph! You.. you’re just… you’re teasing me.”

“I didn’t know it was that easy.” His gaze is on you and you can swear, he’s looking you over. He pulls his hair down and you can feel your body become weak. “We can turn our backs to each other. Go in separate. I’ll just keep some distance and you can dip yourself in the water. And you will be cleansed.”

You cannot believe what you’re hearing. He’s messing with you, this isn’t the Joseph you know. But you couldn’t help but feel so tempted and curious. _Just a dip, that’s all_ , you tell yourself. You put a brave face on and give him your approval. You turn your back, hearing him undo his belt and remove his pants. The sounds filled your ears and you tried not to imagine the view. Your panties become wet and feel almost constructing. Not even looking to see if he’s back is turned, you begin to strip out of your clothes, shirt, and bra, then your pants. And you make sure you are slow taking your panties off. Hoping he’s watching. 

You want to look behind you, to just see his face. But instead, you stand straight, and yell out to him “Okay! I’m ready. You go in the water first.”

Joseph gives a sweet-sounding yes and you can hear him enter the water. A deep breath and you try to steady your heart. You don’t say anything else and turn to face him. And he is watching you with those eyes. Those blue eyes that have had you melt in so many ways. The way he looks at you makes you weak. He looks almost mesmerized at the sight of you. He lets out a deep sigh and with a heavy whisper, “Whenever you’re ready. I am.” 

You try not to rush into the water, but you do and try to keep a little distance. You can’t contain your smile, “I hope you don’t conduct your cleansings like this.”

He shakes his head, “Never. I just… thought yours needed special attention.” You blush and lick your lips, the heat between your legs was working against you too. “Yeah? Did I now? Well then let’s not waste any time.” You turn your back a little and look over, “Say when.”

Joseph gets a little closer, the water ripples around as he moves, “I don’t... Know if you’ll listen carefully. It’s better if I do it for you.” He stops when he’s behind you. Waiting for your agreement, “Only if you’re ready. Will you accept me?”

You keep your eyes on him with your back still turned. You didn’t have it in you to fight it, you nod almost greedily. Begging him to touch with your “Yes. Yes Joseph.” 

With your words, he doesn’t hesitate. He pushed his body against yours, and you feel him hard already. His hands are on yours and they start wandering. His left goes up your chest, grazing your breast and wrapping around your neck. While his other goes immediately to your folds. You unintentionally lean your head back on his shoulder, and he takes on himself to kiss you.

His kiss so forceful and deep, his tongue softly glides with yours. When he pulls away to breath and he makes sure to run his tongue over your lips. You start to squirm when you feel his finger on your clit, “Joseph… what.. What about my sins?” You tease him with a little bit on his bottom lip. 

He just smirks and continues working your clit, “I’ll have to be extra forgiving.” He kisses you again while he tightens his grip on your neck. He moves his fingers inside you and you moan into him. He continues sliding them inside you while you start to reach behind you and run your hand through his hair. You moan into his kiss when his movements become faster. He starts to kiss your neck but bites down hard and you start to squirm as you feel yourself getting closer. But when he stops and pulls his fingers from you, you almost whine “Is something wrong?”

“No, follow me.” He almost is forceful holding you and pulling you out of the water to the bank. And you see him fully now, and you become slick instantly. You don’t wait, as soon as you both are out of the water, pull him into you to kiss him. You feel his tongue on yours and moan into him when he grips your hair. 

Still with his hand in his hair, he pulls away from your kiss and whispers on your lips “You’re a needy thing aren’t you?” You give him a begging nod and he lays himself down and pulls you to straddle him, “Then show me, let me take you.” You hesitate when you hear him, you didn’t expect any of this. And didn’t expect him to be like this. But you indulge yourself and leave over to kiss him tenderly. His tongue on yours, when you start to line yourself up on him.

You pull yourself up to look at him as you sink down on his cock, whining when he stretches you out. Joseph lets out a soft moan and starts gripping hard at your hips. He just starts to pound away at you and grinding your hips at the same time. His thrusts are hard and you lean over him to keep your balance. You feel him suck on your breast, almost biting at the nipple playfully. You put your hand through his hair but he grabs it and switches his place to be over you. 

Lifting your bottom to be on his lap but you back on the ground, Joseph puts both your legs on his shoulder. He just looks at you for a second before pushing into your entrance again, harder and deep. He just smirks and bites at your calf when he sees that beautiful gasp leave your lips. 

No hesitation, he starts where he left off. Pounding roughly into you, making you cry out. The sounds of skin slapping echo through the woods. And you pray no one can hear you, not in the holiest of places.

You’re so close, you can feel yourself shaking. Stammering, “Joseph.. I’m..” but cuts you off when he grabs your throat and starts thrusting harder and quicker. You come undone and feel the waves of your orgasm run through you. 

As soon as Joseph realizes, he leans down to kiss you deeply while he finishes inside you. You’re still kissing him when he pulls out of you and sighs.

He stands up and helps you. You’re both quiet as you get dressed. 

“We can begin your confession, soon. If you’d like.” Joseph tells you as he’s pulling his hair back.

You smile to yourself, and respond “Am I cleansed then?”

Joseph smiles, “No.. you’re not. And I don’t think this area will be used anymore. It’s not.. Cleansing anymore.”

You giggle and feel your face get red, “Oh yeah.. I’m sure the animals and fish won’t be coming back..” He pulls you in and kisses you again, “This can be a private spot. I’ll make sure my followers know to stay away.” Joseph looks at you for a moment and sighs, “We may need it again.”


	2. Indulgence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another moment of weakness with the Father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A part two to The Lovers, I am starting to like the idea of making a relationship. One-sided or not. Feedback is welcomed.

Another sermon, beautifully done. You were seated in a pew on the left of the podium. The church silent for once, with everyone finally out and off to their duties.   
Joseph said his goodbyes to his brother and sister, John stayed behind talking hushed with Joseph by the door. You couldn’t make out what it was about, probably you naturally. Joseph wanted to see to your confessions and atonement himself.  
You knew it was more for the sole fact, you both had sinned together. Maybe he feels bad. Guilty for such an act.   
John and Joseph say goodbye, while John gives you one last side glance. A cold glare, between you and subtly to his brother. Immediately turning your face to look forward. Hoping it wasn’t obvious how anxious you were from his stare.  
But you didn’t know what to think either, now that you thought about it. It could’ve been a moment of weakness, or maybe it was you. Maybe you started it first. No matter, you’re making your face red and hot just thinking about it.   
You jump when you feel a familiar hand on your shoulder, Joseph giving you a comforting smile. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to disturb you.”  
“No! You didn’t!” You take his hand in yours, giving it a light pat. “I was just… thinking is all.”  
Joseph motions to the seat next to you, sitting at your approval. “Thinking of? I hope not the confession and atonement process. I am going to see to it personally.”  
You smile when you hear his words, “Personally? Lucky me. Our baptist isn't too happy about it.” Your mood changes, a slight of discomfort in your expression.  
Joseph chuckles deeply taking your hands, “Please. He will understand in time. I want to be the one to give you.. Such an experience.” He brushes back your hair behind your ear and grazes a thumb on your cheek. “Have faith in me.” Kissing you lightly on your lips. “And it will be simple, I promise.”  
“I’m sure it will be enlightening and harmless.” The pep comes back to your voice from his comforting words.  
He looks you in the eyes, serious almost. “Of course, I would never harm you. Not unless you wanted me too.” Joseph takes his glasses off and takes his hair down. Like a switch, becoming a more comfortable man.  
But it was his words that took all the air from your lungs, your breath hitches in your throat. Your cheeks grew hot and your body filled with that familiar ache. Lips curling up to a small, shy smile.   
“Really? If I didn’t object?”  
He leans in closer, only slightly, “Confession without pain, isn’t always a confession.” You feel his hand on your knee, grazing up your dress. Stopping himself halfway to your panties, gripping your thigh.  
He looks you over and with a smirk, “I’ve known you for some time, you know? I feel like I’ve gotten to know you very well. And your sins.”  
A heavy sigh leaves your lips, “Have you?” To speed things along, you try to be calm as you move your hand on his. Slowly sliding his hand up further on your thigh, to your panties. “What sins are those?” Your eyes on his still when he takes a deep inhale when he grazes his fingers along your clothed entrance. Feeling your slick through them.   
Licking his bottom lip before continuing, humming in thought.   
“I have seen many, but… I think you know which one is your worst.” He pushes the fabric to the side and slips his fingers inside you with ease, sighing at how slick you were so easily. “Lust. I am correct, aren’t I?” He tells you in a whisper while moving his fingers inside of you. Immediately grabbing your chin roughly to look at him. “Look at me. And answer me.” Joseph’s voice was bitter. His rosary hanging from his hand. You felt it swing against your chest.  
You arch your back into him to coax him into fucking you right there. Even if it's only his hand. But when you don’t answer him, he begins to pump his fingers into you roughly. Pulling you in to kiss you hard, biting your bottom lip.   
Desperately nodding to him, “Yes. Joseph, you’re right.” Whimpering from his biting. Giving you a light suck on the bitten lip, he withdraws his fingers from your panties and shoving them into your mouth.   
Pushing them deep into your mouth, making you gag around his fingers. Still keeping your eyes on him while he takes his hands from your body and stands over you. Demanding you, “Bend over, then don’t move.”   
Your eyes grow big and you listen to him. Moving to all fours on the narrow wooden pew, your left hand holding the edge to keep you up. Knees digging into the hard wood of the seat.  
You hear him undo his belt from behind you. The sound of his pants hitting the ground caused you to push your hips into him to motivate him.  
Joseph sees that aching, so he runs his hands up your thighs and to the hem of the dress. Pushing the fabric up to expose your panties to him.   
You wore the best you had. Lovely white lace ones. Still tasteful.   
Hearing a heavy exhale from him when he sees them. “Always so beautiful to me. God has truly blessed me.” Joseph sighs in awe but roughly rips them from your body.   
You moan softly, feeling him slip his fingers into you again. Pumping them slowly as he pulls your hair back to look back at him. Joseph leans over you to whisper into your ear, “So lovely and lustful for me to fuck you, aren’t you?”  
His words, God save you. His words aren’t what you expect, just that they get you going. Wiggling your hips a little into him and turning your face to look at him. Joseph kissing your cheek softly then your shoulder before shoving your panties into your mouth. Making sure you choked on them.   
Still with his fingers inside pumping in you, he pulls back and uses his teeth to remove his rosary carefully. Then around your head, almost gagging you. Wrapping the remaining around his hand and pulling your hair back. Likely to not snap the rosary.  
Joseph pulled a little harder. Like he was pulling reigns.  
He moves his hand to grab at your hip and puts his knee on the pew to line himself up with your entrance. A sharp inhale leaving his lips when he buries his cock inside you, all the way to the hilt. A muffled moan comes from you and he hears it. He slowly thrusts himself into you, pulling out completely and slamming into. You’d fall over from the slamming of his hips if not him pulling you by your makeshift reigns.   
“You love this, don’t you? Love how I feel inside you.” His voice was stern, far from the gentleness he spoke with during his sermon. His movements becoming more rough with each word. Yanking your hair back more, feeling the rosary stretching your mouth back. The panties in your mouth only muffled the loud moans coming from you, but the lewd smacking of him pounding into your pussy was what you heard the most.  
Praying to God or whoever would listen to your passion driven pleas, that no one was outside those church doors, hearing your sinful act with this holiest man.  
You feel his thrusts becoming rougher and deep. He says something under his breath you can’t hear him over the sounds. Or over his own groan as he pushes into deeper and meets his end, gripping your hair tighter when he finishes and fills you with his release.  
He pulls out of you after a moment passes and undoes the rosary around your cheeks and mouth. Pulling you around to face him, seeing how shaken you looked. Exhausted and flushed, pulling the soaked panties from your mouth, then giving you a soft kiss. Running a hand through your hair, “So lovely. You are such a gift.” A gentle look in his eyes as he pulls his pants up and puts your ripped under garment in his pocket.   
You gather yourself and rub your hot cheeks, “Joseph.. If someone suspects us...”  
Joseph cuts you off with his hand, pulling you from your seat into a hug, “I will worry about that. You should head home and rest.” He lifts your chin to plant another kiss. You stammer a little to find the right words. “But Joseph, I mean.. We should discuss my initiation. My real confession and atonement.” But he just hushes you with a hard kiss and hum.  
Then leaving you. Opening the church doors, and out to the compound.   
Feeling his cum running down your legs was not the concern at that moment. You felt something else, something… more. That you wanted more, more from him. Not this.. Whatever it was. Not once is there any indicator of his intentions being for your spiritual benefit. These last interactions were supposed to be about your atonement and confession. But Joseph had other ideas each time. You try so hard to push out the fact, that this might all be for his own needs.  
You sit down, trying to gather your emotions and calm your heart racing. Thinking of the foolish feelings you were feeling, and the possibility that Joseph wanted nothing more.


	3. Ignorance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John speaks to you about a certain topic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut, yet. Next chapter.   
> This is for the plot.  
> Bye. Enjoy.

One week. One endless week for you. Keeping yourself occupied and distracted from the thoughts of your last encounters with the Father. And the means of your position in Eden’s Gate and what would happen if the truth would come out. That maybe these folks you called family would easily cast you aside for corrupting their Father. This was not how you intended your place to be.

This would not do. These thoughts brought on so much anxiety. Tension with no release.

Joseph has seemed to be busy lately, you have seen little of him. Almost not at all, and when you did it was so casual. Like you were any other follower. Giving just small glances and yet nothing more. A burning frustration building up when you felt ignored. It began that Monday after his service and then progressively became more apparent throughout the week. 

Faith still spoke with you, but even her own tone changed. Watchful, and yet with some kind of sympathy. She mentioned Joseph has spoken to her about you and how you were feeling about your place in Eden’s Gate. A strange thing to ask. That alone only gave you more questions and confusion. 

And yet, John looked at you often. Usually his eyebrows were scrunched and his glares were piercing. He never spoke to you, but made sure you knew he was watching closely. The suspicion that your botched cleansing and confessions were clear to him. 

Another Sunday comes, and another service is underway. And as routine, Joseph’s Flock was packing the small church. Many chosen kept to the sides and their weapons holstered as he went on.

You tried to listen, but the nagging questions rose more than you continued to sit there. Trying to find something to bring your attention away from your thoughts, you notice Faith and John in the front. Standing off to the side, seeming as if they were in a discreet discussion. But when a glance is thrown your way, it makes your body cold and tense. They both were discussing  _ you _ . 

Now your heart was racing, and you felt your chest grow hot. Picking at your nails, you start to debate on leaving now. If his family knew about your indecent acts with Joseph, others will know too. 

You’d be cast out and thrown to the lions. Seen as some harlot that would poison the God’s Shepherd and bring this Project to crumble

Would Joseph defend you? Would he speak up to the claims and announce he is guilty as well for such sins? 

These rants and thoughts weren’t any comfort as you continued to pick your nails. Twisting at your shirts. Anything to keep your mind from racing any further.

Another glare from John and your face is red and hot. Expressing clearly that you were guilty of something. 

With a hard swallow, you get up from your seat in the back and excuse yourself as you make your way out of the pew. Apologizing for your rushed manner, stepping on a dress or shoes. Luckily, people just smile and nod to you. Not a look back, you continue to move forward to the door as you try to ignore the eyes on your back.

You’re stopped by a chosen, someone you knew. “I’m not feeling so well, Jordan. Can I pass through please?” He looked to the other by his side, then back to you. 

“I’m sorry, miss. But it’s only just started..” Jordan shrugs and looks over his rifle. “I can let you out in just a moment.” 

Closing your eyes in frustration and then shooting another hard stare, “Jordan, please. It’s.. serious.” 

The other Chosen just playfully nudged Jordan with his elbow. A hint of a smirk, or so you thought. The very thought sent you into a defense as you curled your fists and clenched your teeth. This was agony now. 

“Jordan. Don’t be a dick. Just let me through, please.” You tell him, snapped is more accurate. You try to avoid liking behind you; letting your eyes wander behind the Chosen and to the door. So close to being out of this awkward environment. 

The two men peek behind you, then straighten their stances and expressions. Probably to prove they weren’t taking your order seriously. It’s a touch on your shoulder that causes you to jump slightly, making you to turn on your heel to see. All the blood left your face when you saw it was John. The Baptist himself that has been giving you such bitter stares and possible hateful words. 

Looking between your pale face and the Chosen, like he was inspecting the clear tension. John lifts his chin and with a superior tone, “I could not help but see this disruption during my brother’s service.” A slight change in his voice, more tense. “I hope there is no issue here.”

You don’t even look him in his eyes. Trying to fix your gaze ahead and trying to focus on anything, anything else but him. Looking at the other two men with the same wide-eyed expression as you. 

“No.. sir. It’s just.. the service has only started. And…” Jordan had finally mustered and the other still quiet. 

John cut him off, “And what? I believe this young woman is trying to get through. I don’t see what the issue is.”

The unknown chosen spoke up, “No, John. The Father only instructed that we had no interruptions.. Due to the ongoing tension with the locals..” 

You hear a low hum from John, barely audible. But he clears his throat and still keeps his hand on your shoulder. That small touch made your skin crawl. Like a snake wrapping around your neck(or your arm).

“I will speak with Joseph later. Let us pass.” 

Us? Why would he say that? That small word. Small and yet it broke through to you; you turn your entire body to focus on the Baptist. Stammering to get something out, “No-no…. It’s fine. I can just.. I just wait..”

“I insist.” John’s tone became stern with that small sentence. His eyes are digging into you before he turns his attention to the two men. “Brothers, please.” The only thing they needed to hear was that moving to make way for the Herald and yourself. You feel a light push where he kept his hand on your arm while John escorted you outside.

You make it outside to the compound. Seeing it empty was always strange, even though you knew well that everyone was busy.

John continues to walk you down the path that leads to the Henbane. Just outside the church. The silence is destroying your thought process. You knew it was obvious he was going to speak to you. Alone. Away from prying eyes and unwanted ears.

Even when you both come to a stop at a small bench, he still says nothing. John was one to ramble on and talk at any chance. He was only quiet when something was not right. Or he was angry. The silence from him was menacing and just reminded you why you found him too intimidating. Not like Joseph. He was always so calm and tender. Patient. With not only you, but with everyone. Joseph was a gentleman. Or at least you thought he was. In recent events, these opinions have changed.

When he finally speaks, you jump when you hear him. “How are you feeling?” A simple question. 

“Me? Oh…” You're quiet for a second. Making careful choices for your next answers. “I am fine. I have been a little… occupied.”

“I know.” His response is quick. “Things have seemed to be interesting.” He offers you a seat and you take it. Breathing easy again when he removes his hand, but grinding your teeth when he sits next to you.

Leaning back and reaching his arm over you behind you. And lift a leg to cross over his knee. 

You make a quick glance at him and forward to the water. 

“John, sir. Brother John..” You muster out. Trying to remain calm. 

He stops you with a hand, “Please, sister. Just John.” 

“Okay.. John.. Is there something I can help you with? I really shouldn’t be out here during the service.”

“Weren’t you making your way out, anyway? I'm sorry. I'm confused now.” He shifted his weight and put his other hand on his leg. Turning his attention to you. Making sure you both were looking into one another’s eyes. 

You can feel your face heat as you try to come up with an excuse.  _ Careful _ , you remind yourself. 

“I was.. wasn’t feeling well.” A terrible lie. 

John gives you that smirk. That smug smirk, the one you saw so much when he dealt with the Hope County residents. 

“Is that so? My sister, Faith, asked me to check in on you.”  _ Faith? Why would she say that?  _ You bite your lip, “I.. can’t imagine why.. I am fine.” 

He leans his head back. Looking up at the sky, inhaling the crisp clean air, then turning back at you. “Are you? How are the… confession and atonement going for you? With Joseph.”

If you had something in your hands, you’d have dropped it. Your mouth drops instead. All the blood leaving your face. 

_ No. John knows nothing. Play it cool.  _

“Um.. they are fine. It’s been.. enlightening. I’m glad that God has chosen him as his hand to guide us. And your work too has been so instrumental for all this.” You try to continue and even stroke his own ego. Hoping his pride would peak. 

His express becomes flat and that same intense glare returns. “Good. Good to hear. You see.. Sister… Sins.. can be.. intoxicating. But.. It can spread. It can infect. Sometimes, Sin can come in the form of people. And those people can spread sin to others. An evil influence, so to speak.” 

You lift your head a little. Pursing your lips in a tight line. You nod, “Yes, John. You’re right.” 

He continues with his rambling, “I too have felt these influences. Which is why we cleanse. Confess. And atone. It saddens me when others do nothing and do not take that process serious.” 

These words are becoming more apparent that he knew. He knew everything. Knew of your acts. And when you heard his words, you felt your chest become hot again. Sweat forming there too. You flutter your eyes away from his piercing glare, cocking your head to think of something to say.

Stammering something. Anything to fill the silence. “Yes.. that is a shame such holy… acts being treated like a joke.” You try to smile. To hide any flushed look in your face. 

But you could tell he’s not buying it. Not when his lips form a line, but a lift of a corner. And his eyes squinting to you slightly. 

“Isn’t it? Isn’t a shame..” He stops and closes his eyes for a moment. Biting the inside of his cheek before continuing, “Isn’t it a shame, how our own family, our own Father, is using these practices for his own sins? With his own followers.” Looking up as he lifted his chin to look you in the eyes. 

Your heart drops, your stomach feels sick. You don’t even hide the embarrassment when your eyes grow and your cheeks run red hot. 

Jumping up from the seat and your voice cracked a little, “I don’t know what you mean. I think it’s best I leave now.” The breath from your lips shaking a little. 

He grabs your hand before you can walk off, taking it with both to his. With a soft and calm pat, one that was so docile for him. So.. minor, but it differed from his usual behavior. He was being more.. like his brother. Like Joseph. Kind. Calm. Gentle. 

“I know these urges and these feelings. You are only human, Sister. And my brother is just having a moment of weakness.” He tells you with a small draw in his breath. 

You can see his eye change, soft now. A sad glimpse in them. Pity. 

_ A moment of weakness _ , you hear it ringing in your head. Once. Twice. It was bouncing around like a ball. You don’t respond yet. Your eyes wander and you grit your teeth.

_ Fuck, he’s right. No, this is the Baptist speaking. One known for his hate for sins and sinners.  _ You tell yourself. A mantra you repeat in your head when you swallow hard. Your throat is dry, “John.. I don’t know what you mean.. Whatever your brother-”

“Please, listen to me.” He cuts you off with a tug of your hand. “This relationship you have with Joseph is not one that was born of love. It’s not one that.. is healthy.”

Your brows furrowed, and you do not feel any anxiety. You feel anger now, “There is no relationship going on and if you must know; your brother and I have had no intimate moments.” 

John closes his eyes, “I am sorry. Truly. But..” with a heavy sigh, “Faith asked me to only speak with you. She is.. Worried for you.”   
“Me?” The confusion and disbelief are clear in your voice. “Why?” But she was your friend, so naturally she would worry. Or at least about her brother.

“She and I worry.. That my brother’s intentions may not be healthy. For him. Or you.” Another pat on your hand before you pull it from him. John’s eyes still on his own, which stayed in the same position for a moment.

He balls up his fist and bounces it for a minute. Thinking of something to say that wouldn’t further upset you.

John puts his hand up in surrender, “I didn’t mean to upset you. I just.. My sister loves you. You are a dear friend to her; and I for one think you are a very kind young lady..” 

You only nod to his words. Taking in one deep breath. “Joseph and I are adults. It.. was only a couple moments together..” 

“I thought you said there was no relationship.” A snide comment. With a smug expression. His usual look.

“Is that all, John?” was the only thing you could muster out. You were worn from this talk and wanted to get away from him as soon as you could. 

John looks you in the eyes, looking deep into them. Like he was searching for something. But when he didn’t find what he was looking for, he looked to the church. Watching as the doors open and the two Chosen from before hold the doors open; letting the crowd drown out.

“Yes, Sister. That is all.” Motioning you to join the others. 

You roll your eyes and storm off. Stopping when you see Faith, giving a concerned look. You tilt your head to her to give her some confirmation you were fine. But any attention leaves her when you see Joseph moving to stand closer to her. Nodding to you with a warm smile. Waving you over. Those slight gestures make your heart flutter and your cheeks flush.

And when you make your way to them, Faith hugs you tight. Like she missed you. When Joseph hugs you, it's a welcoming embrace. You feel weak when he kisses your head and smiles at you. Praying John must be wrong, _he has to be_. He did not know what he was talking about. Especially when Joseph asks you a question. Asking you something out of turn, or at least you were surprised.

Faith looks between both of you, waiting for your answer.

Trying to hide your excitement, you give them both a small smile. “Yes! I would love to.. Join your family for dinner.”


	4. Digging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You attend a dinner Joseph invites you too. Eating with the family and enjoying your evening with Joseph and his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some smut toward the end. Lol.  
> This is a longer one than expected but enjoy.

The evening was finally here; you spent so much time getting ready. Vanity is a sin, but it wasn’t your only so you didn’t care when you were gussying up in the mirror. Putting your hair up and out of the way, putting some natural looking makeup. Just enough to be more than you usually did, and finally you put the best dress you had. One that went down to your knees and a long sleeve with a v-neck. Still tasteful and not skimpy. 

This was a family dinner, after all. A dinner Joseph himself invited you too. Maybe the start of some form of relationship. With the man that meant so much to you and has made you feel so much over the course you’ve known him.

You run your hands down your frame to give yourself one more pep talk;  _ he wants you spend time with him and his family, it can’t possibly just sex. John would eat his words for thinking he knew otherwise.  _

It’s fairly dark out now when you get to John’s ranch. The place was just an oversized cabin and from your understanding he wasn’t there too often to call it home. You pull to the side and see there are some guards posted here and there, scarce. You can see a glimpse of John’s plane, how the flood lights bounced off of it.

You walk up the steps to the front door and before you could knock, you can hear someone call your name from behind you. Turning on your heel, excited when you recognized the voice. 

The bright smile from Faith was welcoming, and she ran to embrace you. She wore a different white dress than her usual one, but she was always still so beautiful. You can feel her hands rub your back and give you a small pat when she pulls away, taking your hands and giving you a look over, “You look so pretty! I can’t believe I haven’t seen this one!”

Faith motions her head to your garment but you wave off the compliment, “Please, God hasn’t blessed me when your natural beauty. I mean, look at you!” You throw your hands to her form, but she doesn’t have it.

Instead of going on and on with this playful banter, she takes your hand in hers and bounces it once. A look of dismissal along her face, like she had something to say. She opened her mouth once, twice, but stopped herself from speaking; like some child with candy stuck in their teeth.

You look around you both like you had a secret and tilt your head to her, “Faith.. Is everything okay?” You navigate her to a nearby bench and sit with her. Still holding her hand.

Faith stares hard at your hands together. As if they would give her the words she was searching for. “How do you expect.. Things would play out? If you had to choose.”   
Her question caught you by surprise. You blink for a moment. “I’m sorry?” You can feel a bit of heat gather at your cheeks and your chest. “I don’t know how you mean..”

“With Joseph…” She speaks up. Lifting her chin to meet your gaze, her eyes drilling into. She didn’t seem angry. Nor sad. But there was something in her eyes, and you couldn’t really put your finger on it.

You let go of her and run them along your dress. As if there was some imaginary dirt you saw and needed to brush it off.

She immediately gathers your attention again when she asks her next question, “Do you know him? Like really know him?”

You jump up to your feet so fast that you almost lose your balance, your heels making you wobble a bit. “Faith, please. I don’t need this right now. Not from you too.” You remember your conversation with her brother, John. His words tainted your emotions and thoughts. They diminished when the night of the dinner came, but now they resurfaced.

She follows your movements and tries to reach for you, explaining, “I just want you to be happy, you have been such a kind friend to me and even.. A sister is so many ways. And I just can’t.. I can’t-” she jumps and cuts her sentence off when the front door opens to you both. Ending the conversation there. 

A deep throat clear from Jacob as he holds the door open and looks between you both, “I thought I heard little pitter patters out here. Girls.” He doesn’t smile, has no emotion at that. He only holds his hand out for a careless handshake to you, “Been awhile, huh?”

Sheepish, you take his hand and return the shake. Yours being more firm as you say a small hello. Jacob nods to Faith. He seemed his usual self. Stoic. He only wore jeans and a t-shirt. Making you and faith over-dressed in his company.

Holding the door for you both as you enter together, the smell of cooking filled your nostrils. It smelled wonderful, and you already could feel your stomach twist with hunger.

Faith rushes to take your hand in hers. And placing her other on your forearm, as she leans to tell you, “I’m sorry. Please, forgive me.” Hushed, so her eldest brother couldn't hear. Not that he would seem to care as he throws himself on the nearby couch and reaches over to retrieve some papers to look over. Squinting to read some words.

You place your hand on hers to reassure her you accept her apology. Giving her endearing half smile to confirm. 

She turns to the old man on the couch and speaks up, “Where are they?”

“Finishing up in there.” He informs her, not looking away from the papers and still flat-toned.

You spoke up with some curiosity, “They’re cooking?” You didn’t know why, but you found that surprising.   
Jacob sighs at you, “Joseph is, John.. good kid but can’t cook for shit.” and takes the pen from his shirt pocket, circling something and underlining something else. 

It made you laugh when you hear that, but you smile to yourself when you hear the minor detail about Joseph. It warmed your heart thinking about him in such a domesticated manner. Thinking about him in such a way and hoping that soon, you will get to experience it.

You feel Faith tug you to follow her, leaning your head on hers as she navigates you to the dining area. As you near, you can hear some minor clinking. The sounds of a plate being placed down and silverware alongside it, even John muttering to himself. A silent curse along when he moves something in place. Looking up to you and Faith with a glare.

John let out an exhausted huff and shook a strand of his from his face. His eyes bounce from you and her, “Sisters. I see you two are here.” Faith lets go of your hand, rushing to take the load off his hands and help him. John hands her the plates and straightens his shirt, speaking with her and thanking her for the help while you just stood in place. Your fingers twirling and pulling on each of them. Popping the knuckles while anxiously standing at the doorway while his eyes drill into you.

“My brother is in the kitchen. Everything should be in order by dinner time, which will be in just a moment.” There is a draw in his voice, a strain in it. Turning to speak to his sister, “Can you two finish here and I will get the other two.” He pats her shoulder as she smiles with an agreement. Leaving you alone with your friend.

You keep silent while you help Faith set the table. Telling yourself a silent prayer that all will go well tonight, it will. You’ll be with Joseph and if he cares for you, his family would want their brother to be happy. 

A hand on your shoulder makes you jump and you run quick, your cheeks redden and your lips smile. Trying to hide the excitement when you see Joseph. His own smile was so welcoming when his hands held your cheeks and he leaned to kiss your forehead.

He looks so.. normal and yet so handsome, your breath hitches in your throat a little seeing him. A white button down, his hair was down too. You loved it, and his sunglasses were out of sight. You could actually look into those lovely blue eyes you’ve grown to love.

You bite your lip and muster something out, “Hi.. Um..” You shake off the words” and now have nothing to say when you see Faith frown at the sight of you two, pulling from him and resting your hands on his arms. “The table set.” You tell him. 

“Lovely, thank you.” Joseph responds with an inhale as his eyes wander you, you notice when he hand tenses. A finger running down your arm, as he entangled his hand with yours. He looks off to his sister, “You both did very well, thank you. John and I have already prepared everything, Jacob will bring the roast out.” 

She picks up the corner of her lips and only responds with a small nod, “Yes, Joseph. I am sure everything will be wonderful.” A quick glance at you, then to the kitchen door. 

Moments after, the three men serve everything. Bringing out all the food, some kind of roast and so many sides to go with it. A mixture of roasted vegetables and a salad too. Even good ole’ mashed potatoes. A simple family dinner. Only thing missing would be wine. 

Joseph holds your chair out for you, letting you sit first and then holding Faith’s out. Everyone taking their seats and bowing their heads in prayer. Joseph thanked God for his loved one, thanked God for bestowing his sight onto him. Thanking him for bringing this day to a blissful end and to the guest that sat with them.    
Bringing the prayer to an end, Jacob wastes no time and already fills his plate. The other following his lead. It was fairly peaceful. They mostly spoke of upcoming events and soon-to-be tasks. Faith’s crops were coming along well this season. The occasional question thrown to you about your family and such, but you answered them. “I still speak to them, I'm just not as close as we used to be. Obviously they weren’t too understanding when I chose this path. A better one.”   
John picks up a piece of meat with his fork, inspecting it as he speaks up “And what path would that be?” Then taking the bite.

Joseph looks to your direction when his brother asks you the question, it felt like they all had their attention on you. And you can only smile, John was teasing you or testing you. Maybe both, but you feel a hint of courage when you feel Joseph press his leg to yours. Turning your nose up and smiling, “One that I have a future with. It’s no small task at Eden’s Gate and to be a part of this and have a purpose is better than the life I had.” 

Some silence after you answer the question, Jacob pays no mind and continues eating. Faith and Joseph take small glances at you and John as he stares you down. You see his hand curl tightly around his fork as he looks to Joseph, and when the Father says nothing but stares back to John. With a reminiscent of a smirk. 

John scoffs and smiles that little one that he used often in his debates with locals, more condescending that a smug look. “Yes, well.. if I understand correctly, you still have yet to finish our atonement process. Isn’t that so, sister?”

Your eyes flicker to your plate and then back to John, before you can speak Joseph reaches to grab your hand and he speaks in your place, “It’s fine, John. I am seeing to it. Leave it.” A stern end in his tone. 

One that made John’s eyes soften. His blue eyes look to his own plate. And he hushes himself for the rest of the dinner. Faith just moved her own food around.

Another 15 minutes pass and everyone has finished their dinners, some small quiet laughs about something you didn’t understand. When Joseph clasps his hands together to gather everyone’s attention for a last moment together, “Well.. thank you all for being here, I always enjoy these family moments.” Joseph turns his attention to you. Taking your hand and grazing the skin with his thumb, “Thank you too, I am happy you made the choice to join us.”

“Thank you for inviting me.” You return his loving smile with your own, and to the others. “Thank you guys for having me too.” Nothing is said by the other three. Only nods, only glances, a small smile here and there. 

John excuses himself to answer a call, the house phone ringing from the other room. Joseph, Faith and yourself begin to clear the table while Jacob heads back to what he was doing. Reading over documents. 

After a few minutes, John comes back into the room and clears his throat. “Faith. It’s for you… something.. about your bunker. You’re needed.”

Faith puts the plates down and looks at you “I’m sorry, sister…” A somber look in your eyes and when she reaches to touch your shoulder, but he glance changes to Joseph as he heads to put away the dishes in the kitchen. 

“I.. I need to go.. but I’ll visit you soon.” She tries to hug you as your hands were full. Then leaves to have John take her back. 

Before leaving the room, John gives you one hard stare. His eyes boring into you and he just sighs heavily, “Tell my brother, I’ll be home soon.” And leaves you to it. 

With the menacing Baptist gone, you swear you feel so much lighter. You could breathe almost, you take a deep inhale. Thinking to yourself how this evening was fairly decent and Joseph seemed happy with you. 

When you enter the kitchen with the dishes, Joseph turns his attention to you. He was already rinsing away any leftover food, loading the dishwasher. 

“Did you enjoy yourself?” He asks, his tone is soft as his eyes on you. He seemed so calm. Like you always see him. 

“It was wonderful, and the food was just as so.” You respond with a smile, “May I? Please.. You cooked. The least I can do is clean up.” 

He doesn’t object, moving to the side to let you take over. Making your way past him and to the counter, helping yourself to cleaning. 

“John said he’d be back soon. I think he took Faith home or something.” You inform him as you rolled your sleeves up a little. 

Joseph chuckles softly, “Good. Thank you for telling me.”

You try to ignore his eyes, you could feel them wander a little. You focus on the dishes when you feel his hands along your back. The fingertips grazing lower, gently. You can feel Joseph press against you and his arms wrap around you from behind. Laying his head on your shoulder. 

That familiar ache and heat builds up when you can feel Joseph kiss your neck and shoulders through your dress. He murmurs against the fabric, “I’ve missed you deeply.” 

Those words made your heart flutter a little and leaning your head back to expose your neck a little for him to kiss on. Feeling Joseph's hands pull you into him harder and you can already feel his erection. 

A little whimper escapes your lips when he nips your neck. His tongue running along your skin. You feel yourself become weak and press yourself into. Rocking your hips into him. 

Joseph lets a soft groan, feeling your minor movements on him, and pulls back to turn you roughly to face him. His hands are already grabbing you by your neck and crashing into kiss you hard.

Forcing his tongue in your mouth, you moan into his kiss. Feeling his tongue gliding on yours. His kiss was greedy.

If he’s missed you truly, he's showing you. A man that is known for his patience was not so at this moment when he picked up and took you to the other side of the counter. Sitting you down and already pushing your legs apart.

You sit up on your elbows and call out to him softly, “Joseph.. Jacob is still in the house..” You look back toward the entryway and to Joseph. You forget that someone was nearby. You both have been risky but this was different. His brother was nearby. His eldest and most scary one. A man with no remorse or emotion at times. 

Joseph looks to you for a moment, nodding so you knew he was listening. “He’s busy.” Then a soft bite to your thigh, and a suck. 

It made you squirm when he bit you again, and you rushed your hands to cover your mouth.

His brother wasn’t far from you both. The last thing you needed was someone coming on you both as he sucked on the skin of your thighs and ran his hands up your thighs and under your dress. Pushing the fabric up to your hips. Exposing you to him. Running his fingers along your panties and sighing to himself. 

You felt his hands reach to your hips and already pull at the waistband on your panties and yanked them down. You shudder when your ass touches the cold granite of the counter when Joseph pulls you closer to him when he gets to his knees. 

Nothing comes to your mouth but a covered moan when he dips his tongue along your folds. Arching your hips into him as he drags it along your back, teasing you. He peers up to you and pulls away. His beard wet with your slick and his eyes dark.

“I have missed you deeply, please let me indulge.” A begging tone when he pushed his fingers inside you. Making toss your head back with a gasp. 

Joseph pumps his fingers inside and watches you closely while you continue to whimper through your hands. Rolling your hips into his fingers. 

The soft little moans and cries urged him on when he pressed his tongue on your clit, quick to begin sucking and devouring you. Humming to himself a laugh as he watches you wither and try to keep yourself quiet.

You try hard to keep yourself quiet as he works his tongue and his fingers pumping into you faster and harder. Joseph was savoring you as his tongue continued his assault on your clit and you felt his free hand reach up to pull your dress down. Freeing your breast for him, grabbing hard as he rolled it in his hand. 

The combined sensations had you whimpering and arching your back off the granite, you are near your end and Joseph was not letting up. Pressing your hands against your mouth to keep your cries to yourself when you feel yourself come undone. 

“What the fuck?” A booming voice roars in the kitchen and you jump hard. Joseph rushed, in such a calm manner, to stand and defend himself to his brothers.

You fall to the ground on your bottom. Hiding behind the counter and bury yourself into your hands when you hear Jacob laughing and John stammering. 

“Joseph! What the fuck! Oh, my god!” John’s words were echoing the kitchen. Jacob just couldn’t contain himself, his laughter was loud. John yelling to his brother to shut up while trying to to gather some words to stutter out, “What are you doing! You! Your supposed to-! Oh god!” 

It sounded like he was covering his mouth, but you were mortified and refused to check. You just put your head on your knees and tried to drown out when Jacob cracks out a “Wow, Joe. Didn’t think you had it in you!” His laughs and teasing makes you more desperate to curl up and throw up. Such a playful manner from a man you thought was cold. 

The Father put his hands up in defense, “Jacob please.. John.. I can explain. If you’ll give me a moment to speak to you both alone.”


	5. Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You overhear a conversation. On your way, truth comes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy some more Hoe Joe Seed!

You’re pacing outside the front door. Biting your nails and picking off the nail polish. It’s been a few minutes, but it feels like it’s been longer. The discussion about you dragging out made you fret with anxiety, your body tense and your shoulder pressing against the hardwood door between the molding when you put your ear to it. Hoping the talking would end, not only for your sake, but you had left your keys inside like a fool. Now you were stranded. Asking a guard for a ride was not on your agenda.

Trying to get some idea of what the men were talking about, yet it was all muffled. Only thing you could make out is Jacob’s deep laughs. 

He hasn’t stopped, even snickered when you shoved him out of your way when you squeeze past him and out of the kitchen. John didn’t even look at you. His face was red and eyes squeezed shut, almost like you were nude and he couldn’t bear to look at you so exposed. Even keeping his hands up, like they were blocking his view of you. As if the actions that occurred in his home absolutely repulsed him.

Yet Joseph stood at the same place they caught him in. His hands on his hips and only offering hand to help from your curled position and pulled your dress over your breasts. Letting you go on your own out of the house. 

From being in a crowded room to now being alone outside in the cool Montana air. Ignoring the guards that passed by and pointed to your direction when you were trying to listen in on the Seed men’s conversation. 

You couldn’t stand it anymore, listening to only Jacob’s cackling laugh and nothing else. You wait a moment till you hear his noise die down and take a small inhale, before carefully removing your heels and laying them on the porch. When you're back at the front door, you press your ear to see if you hear anything else. When there are some more muffled words, it's your chance to enter under the radar. While the three debate, bicker, or whatever they were up too.

Waiting for the guard at the tower to turn his back to you, you carefully and quietly as possible to open the door. Lightly stepping to find them and your keys, you can still hear some laughter. Joined by a loud “JACOB! SHUT UP ALREADY!” The yelling and laughs coming from the living area on the other side of the fireplace. 

Creeping closer to look around for the keys and maybe listen in on something about you. Quietly and carefully as possible.

Your heart is pounding in your ears. Your face is hot just thinking about if one of them spots you. 

Placing your hand on the brick fireplace and peeking around the corner, a quick flash to scan for your keys but you don’t spot them. You're on edge just by being spotted. Looking toward the door you came from, contemplating on just seeing yourself out. Taking a breath of confidence, you peek your eye around the corner of the fireplace.

Joseph’s voice fills your ears, “I can’t explain myself with his nonstop noise!” Clearly annoyed with Jacob’s continued cackling. 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! It’s just…” Jacob responds to his younger brother, struggling to keep his breath. “I’m just.. L-let me- let me get this straight...” He adjusts and sits up, holding his side and taking a deep breath.

John puts his hand up to stop his big brother from whatever else he was going to say, “Jacob, don’t start, please.”

The Soldier waves him off, “No! Please! I need to wrap my head around this.” Cutting Joseph off before he can interrupt, putting his hands together and pointing to him, “So! You! Joseph! The Father of Eden’s Gate, the Prophet and Shepard of God!”

“Are you going to just name his titles, or are you going to say something?” John replied, but Jacob didn’t stop. 

Your eyes are now around the corner, they were too occupied with each other to notice you.

Jacob chuckles, “Our holy and respectable Father, the one that saves the souls of the lost, was caught red-handed face down between some little minx’s legs!” A bellow of laughter coming from him once again. 

It made your face burn red. Despite being hidden from them. 

You can hear a familiar deep sigh, “Jacob. Please don’t put it like that.” Joseph puts his hands on his hips. 

Jacob puts his own on his legs, a light slap when he does. “Oh, no! You’re not gonna say I can’t enjoy this. This is just.. fucking hilarious.” Another snicker when he sinks back into the couch and covers his mouth. 

You can hear a scoff and look to see its source, the youngest brother rubbing his eyes. Irritated or tired, maybe both. 

“Look…” he sighs and looks up to Joseph, “Whatever you're doing, it’s your business.. but.. there is some confusion..” with another deep inhale and his voice raises, “And why in my home?!”

Joseph pinches the bridge of his nose, then looking between his brothers “I am sorry for that, maybe.. I wasn’t thinking clearly.”

“Not when you're eating pussy.” Jacob cuts him off when a snark. “I have to say Joe, I am impressed. I did not think you had it in you. Real man, you are.”

John groans digested at the statement, “Shut the fuck up! Don’t be so crass!” Jacob laughs at his little brothers and throws his hands, “It’s not a big deal. It’s not. Human nature. People meet, talk, and fuck.” 

“Stop talking. Please God, stop it.” John pleas. It must’ve worked when Jacob excuses himself to get a drink of water. 

You take a step back when you suspect a glance toward your direction. But before you back away, you see your keys at an end table to the far end of the living room. Away from you. No way to get them. You were stuck here. Stranded. 

Taking a deep breath, you decided it’s best for you to leave. This was a private conversation, you were being nosy and invading it. You shake your head and scold yourself for such actions. And tiptoe to the door.

Stopping when you hear John say your name. Questioning Joseph about you. Your heart beating against your chest and you feel yourself freeze. Unsure if it was your anxiety or your curiosity. 

“Yes? What about her?” Joseph says. His voice was monotonous. Flat. 

John sighs, “I am not concerned about your business. I trust you and your judgment, Joseph. I am just.. confused is all.”

You can hear Joseph sit down on the leather couch, “What is the confusion? It.. It really is no business of yours..” He was stern. You could even hear a hint of irritation. 

“It’s not. But..” John sighs, likely scratching at his chin. “You’ve been telling me this entire time to trust you and have faith. That nothing was going on. I would’ve been happy for you. I want you to be happy, Joseph; but.. you lied to me. To Faith. You kept this.. secrecy for what? Are you..” he stops for a moment before finishing the question. 

Your morals and integrity tell you to leave, but you just can’t seem to push yourself out. This wasn’t for your ears, but this was about you. Your logic was telling you hundreds of different reasons to stay or go. 

“Am I what?” Joseph sounded frustrated, “What are you implying, John?”

You hear some steps and assume John must’ve sat with his brother. “Are.. are you ashamed?”

There's silence, but you feel a sharp sensation in your chest when you hear the words. What made the pain in your chest more intense was when Joseph said nothing right away. 

The pause is long and Joseph finally speaks up, “No.” You feel yourself breathe when he answers his brother. 

John protested, “Then what? Because.. you’ve told me and our sister you were seeing to this woman’s atonement and position in our Project. And still assured us.. it was completely professional. I honestly thought maybe you were considering a new Fa-” 

“No.. nothing like that.” Joseph interrupts John from finishing the sentence. A deep, heavy sigh and then continues, “John.. I don’t see why you care. You.. of all people. From your past transgressions..” 

“Joseph, stop. Please…” John’s words sound hesitant and sheepish. 

The Father is silent once again, but a small groan is heard from your position.

The door right is in front of you, and you reach out to touch the knob. 

John finally speaks up before you can walk out, “I feel.. like your intentions are misplaced. And maybe you intended to help this young woman but.. were carried away. From the attention of a pretty young lady..”

“Speak clearly, John. I’m tired of this, we are talking in circles..” Joseph snapped at his brother. You can hear someone jump to their feet, you could assume it was Joseph by his testy tone. 

More movement is heard from the other side of the fireplace and you hear John speak to Joseph, “I’m sorry, Joseph.. I’m sorry. It’s just.. Faith, and I have been speaking with one another and… with this so-called cleaning and confession. You are using this woman. For your own urges and such...” he goes quiet at the end of his statement. 

“I’m not.. we are both consenting adults..”

John stops him from continuing, “You’re taking advantage of her… for sex and taking advantage of your position..”

The long drag of unbearable silence and you eye the door. It almost beckons you and teases you to leave. _Leave now before you regret what you hear, just go,_ it pleads to you.

Joseph clears his throat and you hear a slight stammer, “Why would you say that?”

“Because it’s true. From what I can see and what I’ve gathered, this isn’t some… groupie or whatever. This is a young lady that cares about **_our family_ ** and **_you_ ** . A dear friend to **_us_ **. And yet you seem so uninterested in her future in our work. Do you even care about her feelings in this matter?” 

The pause is just too long when he doesn’t respond. Joseph isn’t defending himself or you. It was upsetting, and it was breaking your heart. It was making the cogs in your head turn and you replay the warnings from John and Faith. Trying to pick up on the signs.

You don’t want to hear anymore and you reach for the door; leaving and quietly slipping out the door. You rush to get your shoes and already feel your chest swell and your eyes water when you wave off a guard when he asks you if you were okay. 

Rushing down the driveway and down the road out of the Seed Ranch barefoot. Your vehicle wasn’t a priority, and right now you needed to be away from anyone with the Seed surname. 

* * *

You don’t know how long you've been walking, but your feet were blistering and tears were running down your face. _You stupid slut_ , you scold yourself; _you let him in and now you're upset he doesn’t care_.

Staying on the road, you follow it as best as you could in the cold and dark. Luckily it was late and no one would usually be out this late to stop you, locals of Hope County didn’t take too kindly to Eden’s Gate folks or even some woman in an evening dress. You knew you’d never get home at this rate till maybe when the sun came out. You lived in a little home just along the border of the Henbane and Holland Valley. You’d been walking for about 45 minutes before you saw Fall’s End in your view. Everything seemed closed, except the local church had its lights still on inside and the town bar was playing live music. You could hear the mediocre rock band playing, yet the outside was still empty. You stop just outside the town and debate what your next course of action should be. 

You snap your head behind you when you can hear the crunch of the road behind you, tires heading your way, and headlights on you. You put your hand up to block the blinding light when the truck pulls to the side of the road.

Feeling uneasy about an unknown truck and an unknown driver, you back up and start walking into town, until you hear the door open and someone pops out. Shouting your name. The voice was familiar. It was the very one that has been running through your mind and heart. Wreaking havoc on your emotions.

“What are you doing?!” Joseph hollers to you, running and embracing you hard. You don’t return it, even when your feelings and body tell you too and you can smell his woodsy scent.

He pulls from you and grabs your face, holding it in his hands and kissing you quickly before telling you, “I was so worried for you. I’ve looked around the Ranch and I feared the worst. Why would you just leave me like that? And without a way home!” His words were stressed. Frantic and afraid. And he kisses you once more. 

Except you are silent as you feel his hand pull you into his chest. Cradling you with such worry, but everything in you wanted to push him away. Yet you don’t, you just shut your eyes tight. Trying to mask your tears and avoid his gaze in the light.

You were so angry with him, hurt. But you felt so content to be in his arms.

It’s late and cold. Your feet were sore, and your head hurt from the crying and temperature. You didn’t object when he said he’d take you home. Nodding silently to his request.

He opens the door for your side, letting you in first. Once he enters the truck, he puts the heat on for you. Reaching to take your hand, but only giving you a disheartened look when you pull it away. 

He doesn’t pry. Only put the truck in drive and began the drive to your home. Quiet and awkward during the car ride. 

It’s halfway to your house, you’ve kept your breathing steady and avoided sniffling. Counting the signs to keep you from crying. Joseph reaches out for your hand again, but you just pull it away. 

He sighs and finally chimes in, “Something is bothering you.” 

You laugh nervously, “Oh.. oh, no. I’m fine.”

“You’re upset.. I’m sorry you had to walk.. I wouldn’t have let you if I had known.” He responds. Clearly unknown of your reasoning.

“It’s fine…” You try to think of the reason to confront him and wonder how to tell him. You invaded a private conversation, he might see you in the wrong.

“Please.. Talk to me.. I am sorry, I would have come out sooner.” He attempts to make amends so unsure on how to cheer you up. But you don’t want to hide it and you would feel somewhat relieved if you were honest.

You take a deep, shaky breath, balling your fists in your lap. Looking out to the passing trees, “Joseph, I heard everything..” You swallow your dry throat, “About me. What you and John said. About me…” You say nothing else to back up your statement. You said enough, or at least you thought you did. Not expecting him to answer so quickly.

“What did you hear?” A small demand in his voice. “Tell me so I may explain myself.” Joseph reaches out to put his hand on your leg. Half on the end of your dress and half on your skin. 

Feeling his fingers on your thigh brought unintended warmth between your legs. Your eyes fixed on his hand. You tried to keep your breath steady as you can feel each of his fingertips dig into your thigh.

You don’t move your eyes from his hand, “I heard it all..” You murmur out, you explain to him you were eavesdropping. You apologize for invading his privacy and still explain what you heard and how you interpreted it. How all his pausing and vague answers made you feel like a silly little girl and that he didn’t care for you.

He looks between you and the road while you pour your heart out, telling him how he made you feel and how you always felt. How it hurt to hear his conversations. The truck pulls into your driveway just in time. He puts the vehicle in park. 

Joseph takes your hands and rubs his thumbs on your fingers, “I wished you stayed and listened to my answer. You didn’t hear what I had to say..” he rubs his cheek on your hands, brushing his lips to them.

Your head sinks a little to where your chin was almost low enough to touch your collar, unsure if you should ask but you do. “What did you say?” You want to know how he feels.

“I feel so much when I am with you, I may not show it, but I **_do care_ **. I told my brother I care for you, and perhaps it's selfish of me. I have told no one, maybe I just..” Joseph moves his hand to run down your shoulders, “Maybe I am a selfish and foolish man that wants to keep you to myself. God forgive me for my greed but it is true.” 

His very words made your cheeks burn hot and you sigh when you feel him take your finger in his mouth. Lightly kissing your fingertips, you feel his breath on your hands. 

Leaning to press your forehead to his when he kisses your finger again, “You truly mean that?” Your question brought a reaction from him. Joseph nods frantically, confirming his answer. Nipping at your finger, looking to you with such longing blue eyes. You knew that look by now. 

Feeling a bit of roughness when he grabs your face and kisses you hard. Forcing his tongue inside your mouth, gliding quickly against your own. He was needy in his kiss and in the way you felt his hands pull at the shoulders of your dress.

But he moves his hands to your hips and motions his head for you to come to him. Pulling you into his lap, having you straddle him while he places his hands on your shoulders again. Rubbing them through the fabric. Joseph leans into your neck to give you light kisses from your chin and to your chest. 

You flinch when you feel a small suck on your collarbone and while he yanked your dress down. Exposing your skin and your breasts to him. Wasting no time to take one into his mouth, sucking on the nipple. Dragging the flat of his tongue against it.

When a soft whimper comes from your lips, you press them to his forehead. You let him devour your breast while rolling your hips against his covered erection. Taking a firm grip of his hair and moan quietly when you feel him move with you.

He groans against your skin, softly biting your neck hard. Then kissing it better when you cry out. He looks up with a hazed look, and kisses you hard again. Biting your lip while he undoes his belt, pushing his pants down and pulling his dick out.

You feel his hand move to hold the back of your neck, pulling your hair back to expose your neck to him fully. Leaving lecherous bites along your neck, likely leaving marks. Rough and hungry. Like letting go of so much he has bottled in.

Still with your hands through his hair, you whine to him. Little cries and whimpers for him to take you there. Unconcerned that you both were in a truck, outside and out in the open. It’s late, after all, and you were in your private driveway.

Joseph looks you over with half-lidded eyes, licking his lips, and nods to you. Accepting your plea. Telling you to keep your hands on his hair.

No time to worry about your panties; you lift hips for him to run his hand down between your legs and hook his finger along the center of the fabric and then tugged them to the side. Pushing his member inside you, quickly and with ease. You were ready, wet since the moment you felt his hand on your thigh earlier. 

You let a small mewl when you feel him push into you, stretching your folds. Your hold on hair firm when he moves his hands to grab at your hips. Taking control of your movements and pounding into you. 

Slamming his hips into yours, bouncing your body and breasts. The violent assault on your body made you cry out in pleasure. Pulling his hair back and he groans through his teeth when you do.

The truck bouncing on its shocks and the windows becoming a little fogged. His seat was far enough from the steering wheel and the way he slammed into you kept your ass from hitting the horn.

He doesn’t let up when your body shakes and your moans fill the vehicle. Your loud cries of his name and telling him you were there as you come only pushed him more. Joseph tosses his head back and digs his nails into your hips. If not for your dress, you’d have marks. He presses his lips to your ears and mutters through shaken breaths, “Tell me you love me.” Kissing your neck then repeating himself. Like he was begging.

It caught you off guard, causing you to bury your face into his neck. Pretending you didn’t hear it, it was too real if you said it out loud. Here you are with the man you cared for, fucking you outside your home like some teenager.

You feel his hand brush your hair from your face, but his hand moves to lift your chin to look at him. Kissing you hard again. His hips now grinding into you. Joseph demands it again, but softly this time. As if he needs to hear it. “Tell me you love me. Please.” 

Through hazed eyes and flushed cheeks, you nod to him. Peeking into his eyes with such weakness in your own, “I love you, Joseph.” 

You said it, and all the emotions you kept bottled had poured out with a small sentence. 

It was music to his ears, Joseph sinks his face into the crook of your neck. Sucking on the skin and thrusting into you harder. Pushing further inside when you hear him groan quietly to himself, spilling inside you. Pumping his hips just a bit more while you whine. 

You don’t move yet; you stay cradled on top of him in the truck. Unsure on how to speak to him. Only closing your eyes when you feel his hands on your back and hair, brushing it from your face for him to plant a small kiss on your forehead. 

“We should head inside..” He suggests, surely to break your silence and post-fucking hazed mind.

You nod his chest, but pull away to look at him. Serious and flushed, “Joseph. I meant it.” You confess, eager for a response.

He runs his hand from your face, down your shoulder. Looking into your eyes, “I know…. Please sit.” Listening to his instructions and you both gather yourselves. You fix your dress; the man putting himself away. 

Joseph takes your hand in his and gives it a small kiss, “I love you, too.”


End file.
